Sad Farewell Triste Despedida
by Elfen.Zhaira
Summary: One-Shot Sasuke se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba enamorado de Sakura y se arrepiente de todo. Sin embargo, ahora Sakura quiere a Itachi. Aunque aún ame a Sasuke. Y lo que Sasuke e Itachi no sabían era qué clase de final tendría todo aquello.


Bueno, hola. Después de que conozco fanfiction desde hace muchísimo, finalmente me he decidido a publicar algo xD Sigo bastantes fics y tengo mis favoritos, aunque no coloqué ninguna historia en "Favorites" u.u (Disculpenme T.T)

Hum, la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, y es bastante triste. La creé un día en el que estaba, ¿rara? u.ù Espero que os guste n.n

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Sad Farewell – Triste Despedida**

* * *

"Ya no me queda nada, ni una sonrisa, una voz… La soledad rodea por completo mi alma consiguiendo que me sienta más culpable todavía.

¿Qué hice mal?, no dejo de preguntarme. Tal vez mi arrogancia acabó con todo lo que quería, incluyéndola a ella… Cuántas veces supliqué su perdón pero, la hice demasiado daño.

Y él… Le eché todas las culpas a él, sin darme cuenta de que la culpa era toda mía. Él solo reconstruyó los trozos que yo había dejado destrozados en el corazón de ella. Fue su salvación. Pero por aquel entonces no era capaz de comprender la verdad, estaba ciego, mi estúpido orgullo me cegaba. Aunque, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Me hubiese costado menos aceptar la realidad si no hubiera sido él, la persona a la que más he odiado y sigo odiando en todo lo que llevo de vida. La de veces que han intentado convencerme de que ya no era el mismo asesino que yo recordaba, que había cambiado…

No. No pueden perdonar así de fácil todas al acciones que cometió. Para mí siempre será un maldito asesino. Además, para facilitar más las cosas, no puedo llevar a cabo mi venganza sin hacer daño a la persona que amo.

Sí, Uchiha Sasuke ahora es un tonto enamorado.

Ese sentimiento apareció demasiado tarde, ella ya se había cansado de esperar."

Me cansé de mis pensamientos, y a pesar de no tener ganas de hacer nada, ni el mínimo movimiento, decidí mirar al horizonte. La vista de aquel lugar era hermosa. El amanecer se clavaba en mis ojos recordándome a cada momento la mirada de ella…

¡Maldito día! Y pensar que el resto de mi vida iba a ser un castigo, una condena por los grandes errores que cometí. Todo me quedaba demasiado grande.

—Supuse que estabas aquí —Noté con gran velocidad como mi ceño se fruncía de forma descarada al escuchar aquella voz…

Me giré, maldiciendo el no poder ser invisible. Ahí estaba él, con la expresión indiferente de siempre, inmóvil. No podía evitar el mirarle con gran desprecio…

—¿Qué quieres? —me resigné a preguntar.

—Nada con verdadera importancia, sólo que Naruto quería hablar conti…

—Y tenía que enviarte precisamente a ti como mensajero —¡Dios! Me estaba conteniendo a más no poder. El tenerle en frente me estaba incitando a querer matarle.

Cómo desearía hacerlo pero, por estos momentos para mí, lo importante era ella.

—Sasuke, basta. Estoy harto de tu estado "niño-celoso". Sabes que yo nunca quise…

—Pero aún así lo hiciste —hice una corta pausa, mi voz volvía a notarse quebrada —. Itachi, no quiero hablar más.

Comencé a andar en dirección a Itachi. Con lentitud al principio, pero cuando pasé por al lado de él, aceleré el paso hasta correr. Quería llegar cuanto antes a mi casa, no tenía un motivo exacto ya que los dichosos pensamientos pronto volverían a torturarme.

Estaba en lo cierto. Comencé a recordar aquello…

"No dejaba de mirarla, y ella a mí. Empecé a acercarme a ella y le dediqué un suave beso en los labios que me fue correspondido.

Sonreí con tristeza. No pude negar que el calor empezaba a notarse en mi cuerpo.

—Sasuke —pronunció mi nombre con vergüenza mientras una lágrima, se resbalaba por su mejilla—. Sólo esta noche. Esta noche olvidaré todo lo ocurrido… y dejaré que sea un sueño la realidad. Por favor…

Afirmé con seriedad su proposición.

¿Cómo pude aceptar aquella locura que me estaba proponiendo?

Sólo yo fui capaz de hacerlo.

Comencé con lentitud a besarla y a acariciarla. Ella lloraba, sabía la verdad: era un error. Pero, ya que más daba, comparado con todo lo que había pasado esto no era tan malo, era más bien un capricho. ¿Qué tenía de malo hacer aquello…?

Me coloqué con suavidad encima de su cuerpo mientras la besaba el cuello. La veía tan frágil a mi merced…

…"

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, no quería recordar el resto. Sé que lo que hicimos fue un gran error pero, lo tomamos como una despedida. Aunque aquella noche ella me demostró que aún me amaba. Pero, ella se sobrepuso a ese sentimiento para conseguir olvidarme del todo. No sé si lo habrá conseguido, a pesar de que afirma amar a mi hermano ahora.

Desearía poder pensar en su felicidad, en olvidarla para que siga con su vida, pero es algo que no puedo hacer. Algo me dice que ella me está pidiendo a gritos que no me aparte de su lado, que me necesita consigo… Aunque tal vez no sean más que falsas esperanzas, producidas por la desesperación que sufro en estos amargos momentos.

Por fin, llegué a mi casa. No es que lo deseara realmente, pero era el mejor lugar para que nadie me molestara, además necesitaba descansar un poco.

Me planté delante de la puerta, dispuesto a comenzar a abrirla. Lo hice a desgana como la mayoría de las cosas pero, tomándome mi tiempo, entré tras la puerta al interior de un lugar acogedor, mi casa.

La curvatura de mis labios se torció con gran rapidez y descaro. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar? –La ofendida me mirÓ con tristeza y decepción –. No quiero verte.

—Sasuke, espera. Tengo que decirte algo…

—No me interesa —Le señalé la puerta, indicando que se fuera. Pero no hizo ademán de querer marcharse—. No me obligues a hacerlo por las malas.

Sakura parecía nerviosa. Su tez estaba pálida… Y su preocupación me confirmaba que lo que pretendía decirme era algo importante. Pero yo no quería escuchar malas noticias, más no.

—Por favor… Yo…, nadie lo sabe —Su rostro comenzaba a formar pucheros que pronto se transformarían en un llanto de angustia—. Y-yo estoy…

—Basta —la corté, algo me dijo que se trataba de…

Imposible. Mi reacción hizo que Sakura intuyera lo que tenía en mente. Intenté recomponerme, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Sakura comenzó a afirmar con la cabeza con movimientos lentos y prudentes.

—Sí, Sasuke —Noté el valor que le echó para contar la dura realidad —. Estoy embarazada.

—¡NO! —De un rápido movimiento la aferré de los hombros y la empujé contra la pared con rudeza, provocando que ella soltara un fuerte gemido. La arrinconé del todo—. ¡Mientes! Eso no es… ¡No puede ser cierto!

Ella estalló en llantos, no podía más. Esto, esto no podía estar pasando. Yo no podía asimilarlo. Es cierto que no tomamos precauciones aquella noche pero, ¿por qué a mí? Creo que ya he sufrido bastante, ¿o no?

Comencé a zarandearla, dándose golpes flojos, pero constantes, contra la pared. Mi ira fluía por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía atormentado.

—¡No, me niego! Mientes, aunque en el caso de que fuera cierto… ¡¿Estás segura de que yo soy el padre, no será Itachi, eh?! —No quería tratarla de ese modo… Pero, en aquellos momentos ya no podía controlarme, todo lo que llevaba dentro estaba saliendo de golpe al exterior, pagándolo con ella—. ¡Habla! Maldita sea…

Pero nada, ella seguía sin decir nada, cabizbaja. Hasta que, decidió levantar la cabeza y mirarme a los ojos. Me sorprendí. Sakura me dedicó una sonrisa delicada, pero sin dejar de estar llena de tristeza.

No podía engañarme. Ella jamás me hubiera mentido en algo como esto, siempre había sido muy sincera en los temas serios, aunque podría decirse que en casi todo decía la verdad.

Me relajé y la solté. Con cansancio me desplacé hacia la izquierda mientras me apoyaba contra la pared. Apoyé sobretodo la frente ya que me dolía, sentía que mi cuerpo era demasiado pesado y la tensión se acumulaba en la cabeza, provocando ese dolor.

Sakura estaba a mi lado, pero pronto, comenzó a separarse. Colocó su mano sobre la cara intentando de algún modo que su llanto cesara. Fue en vano, le era imposible contenerse. En cierto modo la comprendía, debía de sentir algo parecido a lo que yo.

Ella no pudo más, salió corriendo por la puerta a rotos sollozos y la cerró con un fuerte portazo, pero no sin antes decir una última cosa: _perdóname_.

Me quedé desconcertado. Ahí parado contra la pared. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? No sabía qué hacer, estaba perdido. Todo, como ya había mencionado antes, me quedaba demasiado grande.

Las horas habían pasado y yo me encontraba tumbado en mi cama perdido en el pasado. No podía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había recibido aquella noticia, cosa que me importaba lo más mínimo. ¿Qué más da el tiempo que pueda pasar si todo va seguir siendo igual?

Se escuchó para mi mala suerte, el timbre: alguien llamaba a la puerta. No quería levantarme para abrirla pero no me quedaba otra, así que me resigné. Mientras iba de camino para abrirla no pude dejar de preguntarme que quién sería.

Para mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta con desgana, me encontré con el que una vez llegué a considerar mi mejor amigo. Era Naruto. Me clavaba los ojos fijamente y yo le sostenía la mirada.

—Tenemos que hablar, Sasuke —dijo.

—Ahora no, Naruto —Recordé que Itachi me había dicho que "mi mejor amigo" quería hablar conmigo.

Intentaba no parecer disgustado, pero en estos momentos la disimulación no era mi mejor arma. Naruto lo notó.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

No sabía si responder con un _sí_ o un _no_, por lo que opté por la tercera opción: no decir nada, sé que es sospechoso y que esa opción equivaldría a un sí, pero total, qué importaba.

—Sasuke, sabes que puedes confiar en mí —Hizo una corta pausa y prosiguió—. Y venía a decirte que yo no estoy a favor de Itachi pero, de ti tampoco, se podría decir que soy neutral.

—Ya lo sabía. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, sólo era una pequeña introducción a lo que realmente quería decirte. Veras, no deberías juzgar de la forma en que lo haces a Sakura, ella… Ella aún te ama, Sasuke, pero también quiere a Itachi. Sakura lo está pasando muy mal y está enfermando… ¡Se está apagando, maldita sea! E Itachi está desesperado y no sabe qué hacer. Yo… Sasuke, tienes que hacer algo para salvarla, por favor…

—Yo no puedo hacer nada —Otra vez mi voz quebrada me torturaba—, ya no. Sakura está atrapada.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Naruto algo extrañado por la última expresión.

Me reí con amargura antes de responder la noticia sobre Sakura. No me importaba en absoluto contárselo a Naruto ya que él en este tipo de cosas, era discreto.

—Está embarazada de mí —respondí mientras me mordía el labio inferior con frustración.

Naruto se quedó mudo, no sabía que añadir a lo que yo había dicho. Sinceramente se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. _"No me sorprende"_ Me dije a mí mismo.

—Bueno, ahora que ya lo sabes, déjame sólo —dije a la vez que cerraba la puerta, pero Naruto colocó el pie de manera que impidiese que se cerrara. Al parecer no quería dar por terminada esta conversación.

Observé con gesto tosco a Naruto, esperando a que hablara o a que se fuera por fin. Pero, cuando finalmente se decidió por comenzar a hablar, fue cortado por una voz que gritaba su nombre. Una voz que conocía bastante bien.

Naruto se volteó. Itachi parecía muy alterado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Naruto.

—Es Sakura… Se ha encerrado en su habitación y no para de murmurar cosas… preocupantes. Y está llorando. —Se quedó callado.

Era la primera vez que veía a Itachi de aquel modo por lo que, comencé a preocuparme por Sakura. Temía que algo malo pudiera pasarle…

—Tienes que ayudarme Naruto —me miró—. Y tú también, Sasuke.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me sentí furioso con la presencia de Itachi. Decidí afirmar con la cabeza. Los tres corrimos en dirección a la casa de Sakura. Pero un mal presentimiento me hizo estremecer y noté un gran vacío en mi interior. Algo no andaba bien…

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Sus ojos dejaban caer suaves lágrimas. Tenía miedo, pero ya no le quedaba otra opción. Suspiró de cansancio mientras pensaba que esos eran sus últimos minutos de vida. Le parecía patético y trágico acabar de aquella forma.

Observó la cuchilla que agarraba con su mano. La apretó con fuerza, debía sacar valor de donde no lo había. Todo era culpa suya. Si hubiese sido capaz de perdonarle en su momento, nada de esto habría pasado. Pero ya nada podía cambiar el pasado.

Elevó su muñeca izquierda y posó sobre ella el suave filo de la cuchilla que sostenía con la otra mano. Su llanto se extendió mientras exploraba todos sus recuerdos, echaría de menos tantas cosas…

Y, finalmente, sacó toda la fuerza y el valor que tenía su espíritu para que todo acabara, por fin. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió el filo de la cuchilla atravesando su piel…

Sonrió para sí mientras el dolor se hacía insoportable. Sentía como la sangre brotaba. Y no se atrevió en ningún momento a abrir los ojos. Pero aunque quisiera, no podría ya que el miedo se había extendido por todo su cuerpo provocando que no se pudiera mover. Estaba paralizada.

Comenzó a marearse, ya sólo le quedaban segundos de vida. Y los latidos de su corazón se iban parando poco a poco. Cayó para atrás. Era el final…

Sintió frío y un último latido de su triste corazón. Sonrió…

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar. Por el trayecto sentí como algo se moría en mi interior, cosa que me inquietó de sobremanera.

En frente nuestra se alzaba la dulce casa de Sakura. Entramos de golpe por la entrada. Naruto parecía confuso, mientras que Itachi al igual que yo parecía haber notado que algo malo, muy malo, había pasado. Subimos las escaleras hasta que por fin llegamos a la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Sakura! ¿Me oyes…? ¡Abre la puerta, por favor! —gritó Itachi.

No obtuvo contestación alguna. Ni siquiera se escuchaba un llanto.

—Tenemos que abrir la puerta como sea —declaré y me lancé contra ella.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y me ayudó. Después de un gran esfuerzo conseguimos abrir la puerta. Pero… en aquel momento, preferí no haberlo hecho nunca.

Me lancé a abrazar su cuerpo inerte.

—Sakura… no… —comencé a sollozar.

Observé la cuchilla que descansaba sobre el suelo. Las evidencias eran claras: Sakura se había suicidado. ¡No! Me negaba, no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía estar…

Itachi se colocó a mi lado. Él, él lloraba, como yo.

—Sakura, por favor… ¡Despierta! —me maldije unas mil veces, esto era culpa mía… —. Te quiero, Sakura. Yo… sin ti no soy nada. Perdóname…

Acaricié su rostro, desolado. Todo era una maldita pesadilla, un mal sueño. ¡Sí, era eso! Pronto todos despertaríamos y nada de esto habría pasado. Y en la realidad, Naruto, Sakura y yo seríamos el equipo 7 con Kakashi de maestro, y Sakura… Ella sería feliz, sonriendo a cada instante, con su mirada dulce, escuchando su dulce voz…

No, no debía mentirme. Nada volvería a ser como antes, nada…

Hundí mi rostro en el cuerpo inerte de mi único amor.

—Siempre te querré —le susurré al oído con esperanzas de que ella me oyese, pero ya no podría oírlo, nunca más.

Pero ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Uchiha Sasuke era un tonto enamorado.

* * *

Disculpen el final, pero la historia es así T.T

Por favor dejen reviews


End file.
